


Another Break

by Elfpinkromance



Series: Tradition [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Jake and Jensen make out a somewhere. Jake finds out who is next on Jensen's list.
Relationships: Jake Abel/Jensen Ackles
Series: Tradition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941289
Kudos: 1





	Another Break

Jake didn't mind what was going on. Nope. His mouth was being occupied by a hot sexy mouth. He tasted good, like fresh fruit and crisp cool water. Plus being in his flannel costume made it so much better. Jake was in Heaven. The janitor's closet at studio 6 with Jensen. 

He was just walking by minding his own business when Jensen asked him if he wanted to help him with something. Jake being a good friend said sure. What Jensen meant was, come make out with me for a few. 

Well that few was now ten minutes. Jake wasn't complaining. He always thought Jensen was attractive. Everyone thought so. He was actually nice as well. He was more like Sam than Dean. 

Then he realized he needed to get back to the set. He and Jensen gave each other one last kiss. He knew who was on Jensen's list next.

Felicia.


End file.
